


A Tom Riddle Christmas

by LoveTheBadGuy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Poetry, Christmas parody, Comfort coming from a freaking massive snake, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Night Before Christmas parody, Poetry, but comfort nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveTheBadGuy/pseuds/LoveTheBadGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the night before Christmas and down in the Chamber, Tom Riddle was standing right next to a reindeer...<br/>- A "Night Before Christmas" parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tom Riddle Christmas

**A Tom Riddle Christmas**

_(a "Night Before Christmas" parody)_

'Twas the night before Christmas  
And down in the Chamber,  
Tom Riddle was standing  
Right next to a reindeer.

Be it Dasher or Prancer?  
The young man knew not.  
For he'd killed it, you see;  
Blood was starting to clot.

He hissed, loud and clear-  
A most startling sound.  
Then deep in the shadows  
Came a sight to astound:

A snake, black as coal  
And with eyes all aglitter  
Like lights on a tree-  
A most fearsome critter.

But Tom showed no fear  
Of the almighty beast.  
In fact, he was here  
To offer a feast.

"It's Christmas time,"  
Mused the future Dark Lord,  
Stroking the Basilisk  
He so deeply adored.

"Upstairs, all the students  
Have put down their pens.  
Cards written, gifts wrapped  
To give to their friends.

"But I have none," Tom Riddle  
Confessed with a shrug.  
The snake coiled gently  
In a writhing, cold hug.

And here, the boy smiled-  
A rather rare sight.  
And it seemed that this night  
Was a little more bright.

"I have no friends but you,"  
Tom Riddle proclaimed,  
And offered the reindeer  
He'd earlier maimed.

Blood sticky and sweet  
 _Drip-dripped_ on the stones.  
The snake hissed in delight  
And crunched at the bones.

"Merry Christmas, my friend,"  
Tom Riddle did sigh.  
The snake hugged him closer.  
"And to all a good night..."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all, and to all a bad guy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you're interested in seeing more of my work, head over to my blog: http://lovethebadguy.com


End file.
